Barande Bash
Barande Bash (Persian: مسابقه بزرگ برنده باش, "Win a great race" or "Win" in English) is the Iranian (Persian, Farsi) version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on August 19, 2018 on Irani TV channel. Hosted by Mohammad Reza Golzar. Top prize is (in episodes 1-7 - 2,000,000,000 and in episodes 8-41 - 200,000,000) 100,000,000 Iranian rials. It is one of few versions of Millionaire, where is no FFF. The host calls the name and surname of the contestant, after which the seat with the player rises up from the lowland. A total, 4 (earlier 5) contestants in turn appears. In April 2019, the show was suspended and closed due to Iran’s Muslim law, which prohibits the broadcast of game shows for money. Lifelines In this classic version, three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Seasons * Season 1 (70 episodes, August 19, 2018 - April 19, 2019) Money Tree Winners Top Prize Winners * Mohammad Kazem - IRR 100,000,000 (April 19, 2019) Biggest Losers other than Top Prize Losers * Farhad Ashrafi (November 10, 2018) (IRR 100,000,000 question wrong; lost IRR 55,000,000) The biggest winners * Gholam Reza Dawoody - IRR 1,000,000,000 (August 19, 2018) * Manouchehr Hadi and Yekta Nasser - IRR 1,000,000,000 (August 22, 2018) * Omid Sadri - IRR 100,000,000 (November 3, 2018) * Ali Oosali - IRR 80,000,000 (February 22, 2019) IRR 0 winners * Bakhshi (aka Ahmad Hakimi) (August 22, 2018) (4th question wrong) (see trivia) * Bismillah al-Rahman al-Rahim (August 30, 2018) (1st question wrong) * Mohammad Reza Baraderi (August 31, 2018) (2nd question wrong) * Nargess Nayorong (September 6, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Reza Pour Fakhraei (September 6, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Amir Noori (September 7, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Farzad Mohammadi (September 7, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Bismillah Al-Rahman al-Rahim Mohammad Ali Zarei (September 27, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Salay Naderi (September 28, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Mr. Jafari (October 11, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Mrs. Nazanin (October 11, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Mostafa Mosa Farokhani (October 11, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Hamid Zahedi (October 11, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Mohammad Hosseini (October 12, 2018) (1st question wrong) * Behzad Farahani (October 12, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Ahmad Reza Arabameri (October 19, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Ali Jafari Kia (October 19, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Majid Shemhi (October 19, 2018) (2nd question wrong) * Ebrahim Jafarzadeh (October 20, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Farhad Vahedi Fard (October 26, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Mohammad Ataei (October 26, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Mehdi Hosseini (November 2, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Faisal Shahri (November 2, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Shahin Hatami (November 10, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Mohammad Reza Yousefzadeh (November 16, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Moslem Mirzapoor (November 16, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Ali Shafa (November 24, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Seyed Ehsan Erfani (November 29, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Arash Sharifi (November 30, 2018) (2nd question wrong) * Seyed Davood Mokhtarpour (December 6, 2018) (2nd question wrong) * Parsa Bahmani (December 6, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Sarkar Nabordbari (December 6, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Zahra Khani (December 13, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Seyed Mehdi Mortazavi (December 13, 2018) (3rd question wrong) * Seyed Ghobad (December 20, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Mohammad Lahouti (December 20, 2018) (2nd question wrong) * Pouria Jamilpanah (December 21, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Danesh Riazipour (January 4, 2019) (2nd question wrong) * Rahman Zar Nousheh Farahani (January 10, 2019) (3rd question wrong) * Alireza Azizi (January 11, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Hassan Safari (January 17, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Ali Gravandi (January 18, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Peyman Moradpour (January 24, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Mahmoudi (January 25, 2019) (3rd question wrong) * Mohammad Reza (January 25, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Mohammad Alizadeh (January 25, 2019) (3rd question wrong) * Samira Heidari (January 31, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Heydari (January 31, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Hosseini (February 1, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Hamed Vahidian (February 15, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Hamid Pour Hassan (March 1, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Morteza Taheri (March 8, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Ali Nazari Manesh (March 8, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Bahman Ghanavati (March 15, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Hassan Hashemi (March 21, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Yadollah Khasronejad (March 25, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Sasan Taghizadeh (March 25, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Aslam Karami (March 25, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Rasul Shokri (March 27, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Zohreh Mohammadi (March 28, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Mahmoud Darabi (March 30, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Mohammadi Qarchak (April 3, 2019) (3rd question wrong) * Peyman Saharai Babani (April 12, 2019) (4th question wrong) * Seyyed Mohammad Hossein Hashemifar (April 18, 2019) (5th question wrong) Trivia * Ahmad Hakimi (aka Bakhshi) is contestant, who on his 1st question the Ask the Audience lifeline used. He also answered the 4th question wrong, but, despite this, he gave second chance to play. In next episode, he started his game again. ** Fatemeh Afradi also this lifeline on her 1st question used. * In 9th episode, contestant on his 3rd question the Ask the Audience lifeline used, where 76% voted for wrong answer, but 14% were right. ** In 26th episode, Sarkar Nabordbari also Ask the Audience used, where 87% voted for wrong answer, but 5% were right. * The 10th episode set a record in which all four contestants in a row walked away from studio with nothing. * Ali Jafari Kia is second contestant, who on her 1st question the Ask the Audience lifeline used. * Omid Sadri is first individual contestant, who reached the Top Prize question after change of money tree. Since she completed the game at the request of the host, she saved the Ask the Audience lifeline, she was shown the final out-of-game question to which she knew the answer. But she took the biggest winning. ** Ali Oosali also walked with biggest winning without Top prize question sounding. He answered the 14 questions correctly and went home. * Farhad Ashrafi is contestant, who answered the penultimate question wrong. * Ayoub Moradi is contestant, who reached the 10th question with three lifelines, answered wrong and walked away with first minimum amount without using of the lifelines. * Parsa Bahmani is one of few contestant, who used three lifelines to 5th question. * Mohammad Kazem is first Top Prize winner in Iran. Sources * Official website * Official website (Irani TV) * About appearance (in Persian) * Biography Mohamdreza Golzar (in Persian) Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions